ChopSticks!
by AllTheLosers
Summary: Now we all know Fai can't use chopsticks, so what is he planning to do when he orders chopsticks at a restaurant? It's oneshot and pretty stupid. R&R please. No yaoi or anything like that.


A/n: I write stupid, pointless stories. Why? No Idea.

On a side note, my mom watched Tsubasa with me. She thought Syaoran was a girl. Not Fai, SYAORAN. I'm like out of al of them, you think HE looks weird? We were watching the first few episodes.

Anywhoodle, on with the story, I like making Fai look like an idiot. it's so easy to do it.

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Tsubasa belongs to people who are not me. **

**If you don't know who owns Tsubasa, then you are just plain silly**

~*~

Kuroganes POV

We had landed in yet another world that used chopsticks over forks and spoons. The stupid mage didn't have the hand-eye co-ordination to use them. It was annoying to watch him try to use them. He never held them right, no matter how many times I showed him.

"Hungry, hungry, hungry!" The Pork bun whined. Why was she always hungry? How was she always hungry?

"Ok, Mokona we can stop and get some food. Find us a good place and we will stop. Is that acceptable to everyone?" The princess was always willing to stop and eat. Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Of course princess. We should all take a break from looking."

"Of course Sakura! Lead the way Mokona!" The mage answered using a fake smile. I should smack him on of these days. If I did, I think he would enjoy it too much though.

"Kurogane…? Is that ok?" The princess looked up at me.

"Whatever."

"Yay! Mokona will look! Oh! I found a place! Lets go!" Mokona took off and we all followed her.

After about 5 minutes, we came to a restaurant called _Suuri syömäpuikko_. We all looked at the sign for a couple seconds trying to figure out what it said and then walked in.

There was room for four people at a table, so I was forced, as usual, to sit next to the mage.

"I'm warning you now mage, if you start poking me or annoying me at anytime during our meal. I will attack you with whatever I can find. Are we clear?" I asked him in a threatening voice. I knew he wasn't going to be scared though.

"Of course Kuro-pi!" He smiled a (fake) smile at me. I clenched my fist, I was about to say more when a waitress came up to us.

"Hello and welcome to _Suuri syömäpuikko, _I am Lanette. Would you like chopsticks or forks?

"I would like chopsticks please." I answered.

"Fork please." Syaoran answered. He would be able to use chopsticks. He has the hand-eye co-ordination for it.

"I would like a fork too please," The princess? Maybe, but I'm not too sure.

"Chopsticks for Mokona!" Mokona can use chopsticks. How? I do not know…

"Chopsticks please Miss." I look at Fai in shock. He can't use chopsticks.

"Ok, I will be back soon for your orders." The waitress walked away and I looked at the mage, slight shock on my face. I noticed that the kid and princess also had looks of surprise on their faces. He just smiled a goofy (fake) smile at us and asked,

"What?" He tilted his head like a confused dog.

"You…can't use chopsticks." I answered him.

"So? If I don't practice, I can't learn right, Kuro-tan?" He was stupider than I originally thought. But he did make a valid point. For once.

"Whatever." I waved my hand in dismissal and waited for the waitress.

~*~

"Yay! Food food! Mokona didn't know what to get, so I will have some food from each person!" I lifted my food up to keep it from the black hole.

"You aren't getting any of my food manjuu!" I yelled at Mokona before she could steal my food.

"Ahh! Kuro-buros so mean!"

"Mokona, please don't annoy Kurogane now. You can some of my food." The kid offered her.

"Syaorans so nice! Mokona is happy!" The Pork bun walked over to Syaoran and plopped herself in between the kid and the princess. I sighed and went back to eating my food.

I noticed that the mage hadn't bugged me, but I shoved that thought to the back of my head as I kept eating.

It was quiet for a few minutes until the princess made a loud squeaking sound.

We all looked at her, she pointed at the mage, who was sitting across from her, next to me.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at the idiot.

His chopsticks were not in his hands. They were in his nose, hanging down.

"K-kurogane! Lower your voice! Don't attract attention! Please!" The kid pleaded with me.

"I-I, b-but! Look!" I was trying to keep my voice under control, but he-he HAD CHOPSTICKS STICKING OUT OF HIS NOSE!

"Yesssss? Kuro-puu? Is there something I can help you with?" He smiled at me. I felt my eye twitch. I clenched my fist. Maybe I should shove the chopsticks farther up his nose. That would teach him. Nah, that's too much trouble.

"God Damnit, you're an idiot."

"Oh? What makes me an idiot?" He answered me. Did he WANT to die?

"Kurogane! Please don't! Not here! We don't have enough money to pay people back!" Syaoran pleaded with me. That kid knew me too well.

"Fine, fine I will try to be calm." I answered him. I have already gotten into trouble for attack the mage in several worlds.

"Thank you, Kurogane! I appreciate it." The kid smiled at me.

"Fai looks like a walrus!" Mokona shouted out. A walrus? What the hell is that? I wasn't the only one who didn't know what it was. Everyone looked at her funny.

"Whats a walrus?" The princess asked, curious.

"Yuko showed me a picture. They have these large horn like things sticking out from their mouths! Fai looks like one!" She informed us looking pretty smug.

"Yay! I'm a walrus!"

~*~

On that note, that's it!

Tell me, what did you think?

Btw, I inspired myself. I stick my chopsticks up my nose a lot.

he put the part at the top up his nose!

Review please!

_Suuri syömäpuikko _means Large Chopstick in Finnish

_Suuri syömäpuikko_


End file.
